


Just Breathe

by noodlecatposts



Series: Noisy Neighbors AU [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Night Terrors, Noisy Neighbors AU Drabble, PTSD, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Lysaedion Drabble taking place within the Noisy Neighbors AU.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra
Series: Noisy Neighbors AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734661
Kudos: 39





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is way overdue. i did that writer thing where i write 60% of a story/idea, and then my brain was like “that’s enough. we’re done here.” it took a little while to get it back.  
>  **warnings/triggers: ptsd, night terrors, sex, panic attacks**

##  **Lysandra Ennar’s small beginnings.**

Aedion’s eyes are hungry when he answers the door. Lysandra’s pretty used to guys looking at her like that, drinking in every ounce of her curves like it’s their right to do so. Usually, she tells them to fuck off and get the hell out of her face before she makes them, but with Aedion, it’s different.

She preens under his admiring gaze. It’s only her carefully crafted makeup that keeps Aedion from seeing her blush. Lysandra spent hours getting ready for their date, primping in the mirror, and holding her own little fashion show with Aelin, who was more than ready to indulge her.

 _Only because I owe you,_ Aelin said. _Otherwise, I’d want nothing to do with you getting into my cousin’s pants—Ew. I don’t even want to think about it._

It was a good distraction for Aelin. Lysandra knows she’s been having a hard time with all of the fallout from the wedding; except for a few days afterward, Aelin has pretended as if nothing is wrong. Lysandra knows better.

* * *

“You look,” Aedion has to clear his throat to get the words out, and Lysandra smiles at him, feeling too warm and fuzzy to play coy.

“ _Lys_ ,” he breathes her name, and that says it all. Her smile grows. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she says just as breathlessly. _Beautiful_. Her admirers don’t usually call her that. _Sexy_ or _hot_ or _babe_ —not beautiful.

They hold each other’s gaze for a long while, and Lysandra has to look away. It’s too much; too fast. They barely know each other. And yet, Lysandra and Aedion have spent every free moment together since that night at the bar with Aelin.

It definitely wasn’t the best of circumstances to be introduced to one another. Still, they bonded over a mutual concern for Aelin, of needing to help a friend, a family member, through a tough time. From there… Lysandra couldn’t get enough.

“Something smells nice,” she says as she pulls her gaze away at last. Aedion stares at her still, burning her cheeks with the fire simmering low in his eyes. “Did you make me dinner?”

Lysandra glances over her shoulder at him as she walks towards the kitchen of his apartment. She finds his eyes glued to her hips, generously shown off in the wrap dress she’s wearing. Aedion doesn’t even bother to hide being caught staring; his grin is wolfish, bold. It makes her shiver.

“Stir-fry,” he tells her. “You’d said you were craving it the other day, so I figured…”

He shrugs it off, but Lysandra is touched by the thought. Her face falls in surprise, but Aedion’s gaze turns concerned, reading it for something else. He runs his hands through his hair, sheepish.

“Uh, is that okay?”

Lysandra looks over the spread of food in his kitchen. There are flowers on the counter, and Aedion isn’t the kind of guy that just keeps flowers in his house for decoration. They’re for her.

“Yes,” she says, looking back at him and smiling big. She reaches out for his waist and pulls him in by his belt. “It’s perfect.”

They kiss long and slow. Aedion’s hands rest shamelessly low on her hips, and Lysandra drags her hands up the front of his shirt, wrapping one hand around his neck and burying the other in his hair. It’s a really good kiss. The kind that takes a while to get the strength to pull away from, but she manages at last.

“Alright, Ashryver,” she says, turning in his hold to look back at the food. Aedion doesn’t move an inch, keeping his face close to hers. His nose nuzzles her cheek, the space behind her ear, making its way down her throat.

Lysandra smiles, leaning back into his embrace. Aedion only tightens his arms around her waist. “Let’s eat.”

##  **Aedion Ashryver of Galathynius Industries, one of Wendlyn’s most eligible bachelors.**

After dinner, they curl up on Aedion’s couch and watch mindless television for a while. Lysandra tucks her legs underneath her and leans into him; Aedion doesn’t miss a beat, shifting his position to tuck her into his side. Lysandra happily rests her head on his chest.

His fingers draw idle patterns on her bare arm; Lysandra lays her hand atop his thigh, relishing in the feeling of his muscles tensing underneath her palm. She smirks at the way his leg tries not to flex from the contact. Aedion’s been very good this evening, but Lysandra’s noticed his longing looks. She’s very aware of the purpose behind those lingering touches.

Lysandra tilts her head upward to look at Aedion, cheek sliding along his chest to view him better. His blue and gold eyes are trained on the television, and she waits for him to notice, biting her lip when he finally glances down at her.

“Hey,” she whispers, afraid to break the peace.

Aedion grins. “Hey.”

Her fingers trail towards the inside of his thigh. Aedion’s breath hitches, and Lysandra bites her lip again.

“Hey,” she repeats. Her voice is airy, a little too high-pitched to mask as her usual purr.

“Hey,” Aedion echoes, eyes falling to her lips.

It’s Lysandra that moves first, rising to her knees and laying her hands on his chest for support. Her smile is confident as she throws one leg over his lap, and Aedion’s hands snap to her waist just as Lysandra crashes her lips into his.

“You miss me, Lys?” Aedion murmurs between their kisses, voice cocky as ever. It must be something in the bloodline; everyone in this family is so damn arrogant, even sweet Evalin.

Lysandra hums into his mouth. She’s been out of town for a few days, working the fashion week in Bellehaven, and she did, in fact, miss him very much. However, it’s clear by how Aedion’s hands roam her curves, traveling down to her backside to cup her ass, that he missed her too—quite a bit.

Aedion groans deeply from the back of his throat when Lysandra swipes her tongue into his mouth in answer. His warm hands squeeze at her ass, push her hips closer to his, chasing friction for both of them. Their kiss breaks as she gasps as the feeling. She really, really likes those hands, wants to feel more of them.

“Only a little,” she remarks, smirking at him. 

Aedion barks a crazy little laugh at her bravado, but he groans when Lysandra’s mouth starts to explore. His head falls back, knocking against the wall, and she giggles into the column of his throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses there, tasting the salt on his skin, tickling her own skin with the scruff he’s grown.

##  **Best Friend of Aelin Galathynius Declines to Comment on Whitethorn Wedding, _"It’s none of your business.”_**

She knows it's only been a few minutes, that Aedion has barely even touchedher, but Lysandra is burning, aching for more. His body gives himself away, with the building bulge underneath her. Lysandra’s hips drag along his lap, searching for just a little bit of friction, of relief, of _more._

“I have to have you,” Aedion pleads as he wraps her hair around his fingers and claims her mouth for another kiss. “Right now.”

Lysandra thinks that may just be the hottest things a man’s ever told her. She moans as Aedion drags a hand down her body, exploring her curves through the thin material of the dress she wears. She hisses as his cups her breasts, toying with one of her hardened nipples. Her arousal is evident through the thin fabric of her dress and the barely-there bra she wears underneath. A present for Aedion to unwrap when he’s ready.

“Oh, _Aedion_ ,” she moans his name as he palms her core, his other hand having already traveled up the skirt of her dress, teasing. Aedion nips along her throat, teeth scraping at her pulse point hard enough to bruise, and Lys sees stars from all of the sensations.

A finger slips past the lace of her thong and inside of her. Aedion groans hard. “Fuck. _Lys_.”

“All for you, baby,” she pants, hips grinding against the finger he’s provided. “See what you do to me?”

“Fuck,” he swears, his pupils blown wide. “Lay back.”

They shuffle, Aedion moving Lysandra backward to lay on the couch. His body is on hers in a flash, and that lovely finger joins a second to work her from the inside. Lysandra couldn’t muffle the sounds coming out of her if she wanted to. She moans into Aedion’s kiss, scratches her nails against his scalp.

He brings her to the precipice too quickly, too easily. Lysandra was kind of embarrassed the first time Aedion made her come, how easy it was for him to get her all riled up and falling apart.

Aedion acted as if it was the best thing he’d ever seen. He still does.

“That's it, baby,” Aedion rasps into her ear, coaxing her through her orgasm and into the next. “You look so good. _Fuck_.”

“Aedion,” Lysandra pants, hands searching for the buckle of his pants. “Just fuck me already.”

His laugh is strained, but Lysandra’s boyfriend complies. In record speed, the man starts to undress the two of them. Lys laughs as she helps Aedion out of his button-up and pants, and she lets him have his fun undoing the ties on her dress.

Lysandra bites her cheek to hide the proud smile that threatens when Aedion gets a look at her lingerie. His hands ghost her sides reverently, before meeting her eyes. Aedion’s pupils are blown wide, the color barely visible now.

“Do you like your present?” She teases. Her smile hurts her face.

Aedion snorts. “I would never be so bold as to assume you wore this for me,” he tells Lys, but he looks rather thankful anyway. Aedion leans forward to kiss her, his lips pressing fire into the skin of her abdomen. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lysandra plays it off, feeling insecure, but Aedion doesn’t accept that for a moment. He looks her dead in the eyes. “You are, Lysandra. The most beautiful, amazing woman I’ve ever seen.”

She laughs. “Don’t make me cry, Aedion. That’s super unsexy.”

Aedion smiles, kisses her again. From there, the sex turns sweet and soft. Lysandra eats up every second of Aedion’s soft touches and admiring looks. He worships her body well into the evening; by the time, Aedion spends himself inside of her, Lysandra is nearly too dizzy for him to even notice.

They shower together; it’s nothing but soft kisses and sweet touches. When they curl up in bed, Aedion is quick to grab her by the waist and drag her half on top of him. He’s the kind of guy that likes skin to skin contact while he sleeps.

And sleep he does. Lysandra doesn’t bother to stifle the smile she wears as she watches him sleep, snoring ever so softly. He’s utterly dead to the world. 

This is different Lysandra thinks. She can feel it.

##  **Aedion Ashryver Threatens Paparazzi, Defends Cousin from Media Backlash.**

It’s Aedion’s cries that wake her up.

Throughout the night, the pair always drift apart. At first, Lysandra isn’t sure what woke her up; she lays there confused, staring at the alarm clock and trying to process what’s happened. Then she hears Aedion.

She rolls over to check on him, wondering what on earth Aedion is doing awake at such an hour. Lysandra finds her boyfriend lying on his back, trembling in the cool night air; he’s wearing the most tormented of expressions, and he’s—He cries out again. Like he’s in pain.

Lysandra’s heart seizes at the discovery that he’s still asleep. Aedion is having a nightmare. A truly terrible one at that. 

“Babe,” Lys coos, sliding closer to him and brushing his hair back from his face. Aedion whimpers. “Wake up. It’s just a dream.”

Aedion doesn’t open his eyes, but his cries don’t stop either. He mumbles something under his breath; panic and fear lace his incomprehensible words.

“Aedion,” Lysandra says a little louder. She sits up, brushes his cheek. She’s trying to wake him as gently as possible. Her little sister used to have nightmares, sometimes. Lysandra knows how waking someone up quickly from a bad dream can confuse them, startle them.

She shakes him lightly. “Baby, you’re dreaming. Wake up.”

A scream. The most terrifying sound Lysandra has ever heard escapes her boyfriend’s lungs. Aedion bolts upright, knocking into her, and looking around, searching for the danger.

Lysandra falls back to the mattress, startled. Her heart breaks at the fear plastered on Aedion’s face, the vulnerability. She swallows back the emotions and speaks softly, “Aedion?”

His breaths are ragged, desperate things. Aedion doesn’t seem to hear her as Lysandra speaks his name. She rises to her knees, moves in front of him carefully, and kneels before him on the bed.

Aedion is having a panic attack.

“Hey,” Lysandra says so softly. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, Aedion. Just breathe.” His eyes are wild when they meet hers, filled with horror and confusion and shame.

“I—” he gasps, clutching the bedsheets. “I’m—”

“You’re okay,” she interrupts. “Aedion, just look at me—just breathe, okay?”

Lysandra’s hands hover. She’s afraid to touch him; she doesn’t want to make it worse. Her fingers find his thighs of their own accord anyway, and the touch seems to anchor him, bring him back to her. 

Another ragged gasp. Another. They come slower with time. Softer. She speaks softly to him through the entire thing.

Then silence. 

##  **Aedion Ashryver Spearheads Veteran Foundation.**

Everything is so, so quiet. Lysandra is afraid to speak; she isn’t sure what to say. Her hands clutch at Aedion’s thighs as he recovers, as his brain catches up to the present. He looks so guilty. It hurts her.

“Aedion—”

“Lysandra—”

They speak at the same time, stopping at the sound of the other’s voice. Green eyes meet blue. Aedion looks away first.

“Are you okay?” She asks softly. 

Aedion’s jaw clenches. She can practically hear his teeth grind together. “I’m fine,” he settles for.

Lysandra snorts. “You sound just like Aelin.”

“I sound like I’ve just had my heart shattered into a million pieces because of my own idiocy?” He pulls away from her touch. Lysandra tries not to let it hurt her feelings; she struggles not to come to Aelin’s defense. That’s another argument for another time.

Complicated is not a strong enough word for Aelin’s life.

“You sound like a liar,” she tells him. “Like someone who doesn’t want to admit that there’s anything wrong.”

“Lys, I—”

Lysandra cuts him off. “You served—on the front lines. Active duty.”

Aedion doesn’t answer. She doesn’t expect him to, honestly. 

“Why were you discharged?” She pushes, horrified to realize that she’s never asked, but Aedion has never brought up his time in service. It didn’t seem right to broach the subject herself. “Why did they send you home?”

Lysandra watches her boyfriend as he works through the feelings and the millions of barricades built up in his mind. She wants to reach out and touch him again, to let him know that she’s here with him, but Lysandra’s worried that it might only set him off.

Aedion turns his sad blue and gold eyes on her. Lysandra’s heart stops beating in anticipation. 

“Because everyone died.”

##  **Super Model Lysandra Ennar Spotted With Aedion Ashryver. Dating the Best Friend’s Cousin?**


End file.
